


No more silence

by FrejaStahl



Category: Khalid - Fandom, Lyrics - Fandom, Marshmello (Musician) RPF, Original Work, silence - Fandom, song - Fandom, song response
Genre: Based on Marshmello ft Khalid song, Based on a song, I promise!!, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Silence, responding to a song, trying here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrejaStahl/pseuds/FrejaStahl
Summary: Responding to Marshmello ft Khalid's Silence...it's such a sad song!!!! :(





	No more silence

I know all of your life you’ve been a fighter,  
So the fact that you’re a lover needs no hiding.  
You deserve all of the comfort I can offer,  
So let your love do the shining.  
Now you have someone to call your own,  
Sharing’s no longer an option.  
I want my love to make you feel whole,  
No more need to be silent.

I found pain in your silence,  
But there is strength in you trying.  
We’re now one, and you’ve been quiet for too long.

You can be your own saviour,  
No use in asking for favours.  
Your thinking is a trait I find endearing,  
You being here make things worth it.  
I’ve never thought you’re always in the wrong, don’t dare you stop caring,  
Loving you has made me feel home,  
There’s no more need to be silent.

I found pain in your silence,  
But there is strength in you trying.  
We’re now one, and you’ve been quiet for too long.


End file.
